Op MALL
by chokawaii
Summary: When the team goes to the mall God only knows why and they wander off in couplings and get lost how will they get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Op. MALL

Mini

Adventurers

Look and get

Lost

"HA HA! I'm gonna beat you Wally!" Numbuh Three taunted, staring at the glowing tv screen. Wally tilted his controller furiously, "NU-UH! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!" Wally grinned.

Kuki pushed a series of buttons then threw it on the ground, "OH YEAH! I WON! I WON!" Wally slammed his controller on the ground and crossed his arms with a huff. Numbuh One came into the room, "I have an announcement team!"

Numbuh Five lifted her hat as she slowly got up from the couch with a yawn, "What is it Numbuh One?" Numbuh Two closed the fridge door, carrying pickle jars, mustard, mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, and turkey, "Yeah! What's the big news Numbuh One?" Numbuh One looked at them, "We are…..going to the mall." He lowered his head. Numbuh Three and Five started giggling and dancing, "THE MALL IS A MISSION! THE MALL IS A MISSION!"

Numbuh Four's face scrunched together as Numbuh Two shrugged and made his sandwich. Nigel looked at them, "WELL COME ON! GET IN THE BUS!" All the kids ran to the garage as Nigel looked at them angrily then mumbled to himself, "Stupid. Moonbase sending….mall…mission…" Nigel stepped into the bus where the kids were waiting for him. They all looked at him when Nigel yelled, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME AND START THE BUS ALREADY?" Numbuh Two punched the GO button and they zoomed off.

When they got to the mall Numbuh One stepped out, finally out of his bad mood. He looked around for a while then spotted Sunglasses Emporium. He squealed and ran over to the store, "SUNGLASSES EMPORIUM! WEE!"

Numbuh Two started to follow Numbuh One but then saw a toy store with model airplanes and remote airplanes in the display window. Numbuh Two ran over to the toy store, Playing Around. Numbuh Five looked at the store and saw Maurice behind the counter. Numbuh Five smiled, "Hooo! Numbuh Five gonna go see Maurice!" She ran after Numbuh Two and yelled, "HEY MAURICE!"

Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four were standing in the center of the mall. Kuki looked at the directory and saw, "THE RAINBOW MONKEY COLLECTOR LIMITED EDITION TOY CENTER! AWW! I MUST BE DREAMING!" Numbuh Three grabbed Wally and shrieked, "COME ON!"

It was evening. The kids were still in the mall. Numbuh One had 2 bags filled with different sunglasses, Numbuh Two had a giant remote controlled airplane and a model airplane. Numbuh Five had a couple of hats and a new shirt. Numbuh Three had 10 bags filled with rainbow monkeys and 3 bags filled with skirts and new shirts. Wally had new boxing gloves and a mini punching bag, just as tall as him.

Kuki was walking with Wally. He looked up at her and asked, "How did we pay for the all this?" Kuki smiled, "The Kids Next Door account, silly!" Wally nodded, "Ooo." (clueless wally O o) As they progressed Kuki noticed that the neon signs we're flickering and doors were closing. And that the store lights were turned off, "Hey Wally?" Kuki asked meekly, "Why are the lights turning off?" Wally looked at her, "Cuz the places are closing."

Kuki shivered, "Wally….I'm scared…." She clenched onto his arm and buried her face in his chest, "Is it bright yet?" Kuki asked, her face still in his chest. Wally blushed, "Ummmm Numbuh Three…..could you unbury your face?" Kuki blushed, "Ooh sorry…"

Kuki looked at him, "Where are we? I don't remember the Learning Center….we never passed that….and….where's the bathrooms? What if we have to go? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Wally talked quietly, "It's ok….the others'll find us….there's nothing to worry about…" He cooed.

Abby and Hoagie were walking when Abby looked at Hoagie, "Where is everybody?"  
Hoagie looked at Abby, "Who knows? But also who cares? It's not like the places are closing or something!" Suddenly a person hovered over them, "I'm sorry, but the store is closing, I'm afraid you have to leave." They got kicked out as Hoagie's mouth gaped, and then squeezed Abby, "Huuuhh?" He quivered. Abby held him but then looked at him and blushed, "GET AWAY FROM ME FOOL!"

Nigel was walking around when he was hearing noises, "Huh? Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" A bag rolled by. Nigel laughed nervously, "It's just a bag….calm down…" Then he heard another noise as his head snapped back, "WHO'S THERE? I'M WELL ARMED!" He said, holding out his bag full of sunglasses, "I'm going insane." He murmured.

Will they ever find their way out? I dunno. But puleez review. I added some 2/5ness for pplz that like that couple. Sooo ya. That means u actiongal07! (it's creepy how I remember these things huh? Lol) okey doke! Bi bi! 2 chappie will be coming soon!


	2. insanity?

Op MALL

"Wally? Why are the manequins...moving?" Wally looked at her, "You must be crazy. Manequins don't move." Kuki pointed at one standing in a pose, "See! That one just moved!" Wally looked at her then shook his head, "Kuki trust me. Manequins don't move. With all the intelligence that I have why do you doubt me?" Kuki raised an eyebrow, "Intelligence? More like unintelligent! HA! OH MY GOD! THERE GOES ANOTHER ONE!" Wally's head snapped back, "Where? I don't see anything..."

Kuki took hold of his face and pointed it towards another manequin, "Wally I swear, that manequin moved." Wally looked at her, "Ok ok. I will personally go to the manequin and touch it and look at it until it moves and you stay here and shut up deal?" Kuki smiled, "Phew. Yes." Wally snuck over to one of the manequins and screamed. Kuki jumped up and ran over to his scream, "Wally what-" "HA HA HA HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" He laughed. Kuki frowned and crossed her arms, "Hmph. That wasn't very nice Wallabee Calamitous Beatles." (i just made up a dumb middle name)

Wally put his hand over her mouth, "Do Not say that in public! If ANYONE around school hears that, my reputation will be ruined!" Kuki smiled, "Well then, you better be nicer to me then." Wally got on his knees, "Oh thank you!" Kuki walked off, "Whatever. Now let's just get outta here!" "AHHHHHHH!" Wally screamed. Kuki kept walking, "Nice try Mr. Calamitous Beatles. And how could you when we just made a deal? MEANIE PANTS! FINE THEN! I DON'T NEED YOU!" She screamed, waiting for an answer.

"Wally?" She asked timidly, "Wally? Where are you?" No one answered. She backed up against a store wall, "Wally? I'm sorry...I'm scared Wally...Help me..." She tugged her knees together and wrapped her arms around them, placed her head between her knees and cried, then shouted, "I'M SORRY WALLY!" She sniffled and stayed on the floor.

Kuki wandered around the mall and found a directory. She ran over towards it and just her luck, it was covered in grafitti. She looked at it and lowered her head, "Oh well..." She kept walking and saw shadows jumping from roof to roof. She looked up and saw nothing.

She shook and started walking faster. She ran over to another store, "THE RAINBOW MONKEY STORE? BUT I'M BACK RIGHT WHERE I STARTED! ARGH!" She screamed out and jumped up and down, "WHY CAN'T I GET OUT!" Kuki heard a voie and turned, "Who's there?"

Kuki looked around and saw a shadow standing in an alley, "Hello?" He stepped out of the alley and she gasped, " OH MY GOD! BUT IT CAN'T BE! You-you...I-I...You're..."

MWHA HA HA! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT NEXT CHAPPIE TO SEE WHO IT IS! MWAH HA! ok. hee hoo...deep breaths. ok. anyone that reviews WILL get a sneak peek of the next chappie. just-a tell me in ur review if u wanna get the sneak peek. soo ya. puleez review!


End file.
